A Sweet Story
by aniylav27
Summary: When she finally gets what she so desperately wanted, they did not even think it was possible but everything is strange enough. Everybody is happy, everybody is surprised, something is on the way to enter the world. But everything goes wrong when certain people come along. REVIEW PLEASE.


How was I going to hide this from Edward. My baby bump was getting bigger and bigger by the week.

I look in the mirror in my room and saw that I was already 3 inches popped out.

I was happy that I was having a baby I just did not know how he would take he say that It was not his. would he get angry would he make me have an abortion

I went in the bathroom and got undressed to take a shower. Then I felt it my lunch was coming up. I quickly leaned over the toylet seat and threw up.

I got back up and tasted that aful taste in my mouth I brushed my teeth and jump in the shower. I let the hot water run over my body, and down the drain.

I was going to to have to tell Edward sooner or later. After along ten minutes of arguing with my self I decided that I was going to tell Edward tonight.

I walked into my room and but on long, tight, whit spaghetti strap tang top some yoga shorts. Before I pulled my sweater over my head I noticed that boobs where getting slightly bigger.

I laid myself down on the bed and waited for Edward playing flappy bird. I kept on losing,I knew stress was not good for the baby so I put the phone down. Edward climbed in to my room via window and sat on the bed.

" hello love how are you" he said smiling. I replied with an okay. He put his hand around my back and his fingers touched my stomach. I was alarmed I pushed his hand away and got up.

" bella what the matter" he said. I remembered the promise i made to myself that I would tell him. I hesitated.

"love you have been acting weird since two months ago an I would really like to know what is going on" he said moving closer. I sighed and took off my sweat shirt and laid down on the bed. I lifted up my shirt right below the breast and put my hand on my stomach.

He made his way to the bed fell to his nees. A smile spread across his face.

" Edward I am pregnant" I said I could not help but smile my self. He lifted my up in his arms and spun me around and kissed me.

"why didn't you tell me " he said I knew he was not a grey the smile was just so real.

" I was scared about what you would say" I say as he set us back on the bed. He gave me a disapproving face and asked why. I just shook my head.

"well I guess we are having a baby, who knows?" he said giving me a crooked smile.

" just me " I said knowing that he would tell everybody in his family. He laughed and I laughed along with him. I could tell that he was just as happy as I was to have this baby. And that's all I wanted from him.

NEXT DAY HEADED TO SCHOOL

EDWARD POV

"Bella please calm down you will be fine no one is going to find out" I said trying anxiously to calm her down, but nothing was working at all.

"Edward what if someone finds out what if they tell Charlie what if I throw up in class. What if everybody thinks I am a slut." that last one hurt me, does she really think that.

"Bella do you love me" I asked,she looked at me and nodded eagerly.

"Then why do you care what other people think. You and I know that I was your only and that I will not leave you. We will leave if you want to, or we do not have to go back at all. Lets go home okay we you will tell Charlie you where sick . I will stay with you until he comes back." I think my words calmed her down. I turned the car around, and when we got to her house I carried her into the house.

" are you hungry " I said, sitting her down on the counter. She leaned back on her hands.

" no duhh Edward cook me pancakes " she said I did not know how to make them but I found the box. I was matching the ingredients with what I saw in the kitchen. When I was about to put the mix in the pan Bella stopped me.

" put some chocolate chips in it please " she said, wow she can eat. " yeah and that's not enough put more in it" I put more brown things in it. " and more flour and stuff" I did as I was told. I put the stuff on the pan and turned to Bella.

He'd stomach was a little bigger than I thought it would be since we where together. Together.

" Bella what do you think about the names " I asked knowing that she had to be thinking of it.

" if it is a girl I came up with Harmony, Darling and Candy. And if it is a boy I like Isaac, Aiden, and I don't know " she said for the girl I really liked Darling and Isaac. I was not to sure about Isaac but I was all for Darling.

" I like them, but Darling is really lovely" I said turning the pancake over, it looked deformed but I really don't think she will care.

I was happy that we where having a child. But I really did not like the nobody knowing thing.

" well peanut is going to have a nice name anyway " she said rubbing here tummy. Peanut where did that come from, I guess it is the baby's nick name until we have a name.

That's when I heard Charlie's foot steps. I put food on the plate ran Bella upstairs to her room and sat on the couch. All in seconds, I even had enough time to turn on the tv.

Charlie walked through the door and walked by the living rooms wide door. I didn't think that he saw me, until he backed up.

I stood and put out my hand. " good evening sir, Bella was sick. That is why she is not in school " I said answering his thoughts.

" then why are you here" he said quite rudely.

" why she wanted me to stay, until you got back she is now in her room sleeping" I said politely spite his rude approach.

" okay did you cook something " he said, while heading to the kitchen. Wow that was easy.

" oh yes Bella wanted me to cook up some pancakes so did "

" Edwin don't think that you are going to get off so easily. I don't like that you are home alone with my daughter. You sound like a good kid, but don't try anything funny. Or I swear I will kill you." he said lifting up his shirt so I can see his gun. That will not hurt me. I was a little worried about telling Charlie about the baby but he did funny things too.

" yes, Mr. Swan" I said politely.

" that's chief swan to you Edwin" I did not car that he got my name wrong he will figure it out eventually. " oh and Edward you can go now" I walked out the house, I would make sure I came back that night.

On the way home I was thinking about what the gender of the baby would be. If it was a girl that would be my princess I would spoil her and everything.

If it was a boy, I would spoil him also. I would play ball I would teach him piano.

Anything.

I would definitely have to move out of ! that house. So it could only be the three of us. I always wanted children. I never thought it was possible, that I could actually be able to have kids with her.

I would have to come up with a plan.

I pulled into the long drive that leads to our house. When I got there my family where already waiting at the door.

" what's up daddy " Alice said giving me a big hug. She blabbed. I went through everyone we all talked and after two ours I went upstairs to my room.

I looked up stuff on the computer about dealing with a woman that is pregnant. It said that they liked sweets. I could get her that stuff.

I left the house telling my family I was off to see bella.

Going to the super market to pick up some candy for Bella. I got skittles, kit Kat, and snickers. I also got her some chips, cookies and flowers.

I climbed into her room to find that she was a sleep snoring. She has been snoring for the last month, I think that it had something to do with the baby.

Putting the stuff on her table. I smoothly got in bed with her, setting my hand on her stomach. It was warm and I could feel the baby bump as I rubbed it.

She started to to turn and that was a sign that she was going to get up. she looked at me and smiled.

" I brought you some candy love " I said while reaching over to get it for her. Her eyes widened and she grabbed it and kissed me.

" thank you honey you shouldn't have" she said getting up.

" where are you going" I said curious.

" just to the bathroom Edward. I gotta go pee. " she said headed out the door with the candy in her hand. I smiled.

When she came back she threw the rapper on the floor. I just shock my head and laughed.


End file.
